


How Do You Know You're In Love

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aubrey is Chloe's best friend for a reason, Chaubrey friendship - Freeform, F/F, a talk Chloe never knew she needed to have, everything is always about Beca for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: Aubrey knew something was up with Chloe; her best friend was not acting like her usual chirpy self. For the moment though, she'll wait for Chloe to come to her. It could be important.





	How Do You Know You're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just Chaubrey friendship at it's finest. 
> 
> I do not own PP or it's characters; it belongs to the wonderful Kay Cannon.
> 
> the concept of my "How Do You Know You're In Love" and Aubrey's initial response, comes from the amazing Castle. xx

_*creak* *creak*_ was all Aubrey could hear from her room one Sunday afternoon.

 

The blonde threw her pen down in frustration as she found herself subjected to the constant groan of uneven floorboards as her roommate slash best friend’s pacing reached an all time record. Although Aubrey could hear Chloe’s frantic movements from her room, she remained where she was currently seated.

 

The redhead would come to her with whatever was on her mind all in good time. That was one of the more admirable aspects of their friendship; knowing when to step back and let the other approach with their problems.

 

She was right.

 

Ten minutes later, she heard her door creak open, and soft footsteps soon followed, slowly making their way towards her bed... almost as if uncertain. The blonde waited for Chloe to speak first.

 

After a short silence, the redhead nervously tapped Aubrey on her shoulder, looking a little frazzled. "Hey... 'Bree?"

 

The blonde looked up from her book, hearing the urgency in Chloe's voice and after setting her book to the side, she gave her best friend her undivided attention. It was the least she could do for the only true friend she's ever had.

 

"Yeah Chlo?" She replied softly, trying not to startle the ginger, who had once again gone quiet.

 

Chloe's hesitance to speak was very uncharacteristic; she could count on two fingers the amount of times Chloe had acted this way, and both occasions were such that she did not wish to re-visit. Ever.

 

Looking back, Aubrey felt as though she had won the lotto of a lifetime after Chloe had befriended her in their first year. It was funny how they met; they always told people they met through their mutual love of music, which then led them to the Bellas' auditions. That was true, but it was more than that.

 

Aubrey had always been pressurised by her father to succeed. He had even forbidden her to waste her time by joining non-academic extra-curricular groups at Barden. She disobeyed him for the first time in her life and never regretted it.

 

Chloe was an outgoing girl, mocked by the older Bellas for her enthusiasm. Aubrey had defended Chloe after a particularly nasty comment Alice, their captain, made about Chloe's sexuality, and that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

Shaking herself from her memories, she realised that the redhead now had her head bowed and was lost in her thoughts.

 

"Chlo?" She asked. "What-"

 

With a determined gleam in her eyes, Chloe looked directly into Aubrey's eyes as she interrupted her mid-speech; "How do you... how do you know when you're in love?"

 

That was... unexpected to say the least, but at the same time, Aubrey realised that this had building up for quite a while.

 

With a small smile on her face, Aubrey answered truthfully, "... you know you're in love when all the songs make sense."

 

Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed in immediate disbelief, before looking away to the side, as if considering Aubrey’s words seriously. Chloe gasped moments later, her eyes widening comically.

 

The blonde continued, "This... person... is all you can think about. From the moment you wake up, to the moment you fall asleep. They're in every little thing that you do. They make each day worth living and you can't remember what life was like before they entered yours."

 

Aubrey paused to look at Chloe... truly look at her. She saw a tear fall from the redhead's glimmering eyes, and she gently reached out to wipe it away. Chloe was hanging on to her every word, as if storing them inside her heart. This was what she needed to hear and that gave Aubrey the encouragement to continue.

 

"They are your greatest strength and yet your only weakness. They're in every breath you take and in every dream you hope for. They are every beat of your heart and they keep your blood pulsing through your body. You feel what they feel; when they smile, you smile; when they hurt, you hurt... and that's okay. It's okay that your heart somersaults when you so much as hear their name mentioned. It's okay that you get nervous around them because what you feel is real."

 

Aubrey was unsure how Chloe would react to her words, but she could tell where this conversation was heading. She saw a small smile appear on Chloe's face, growing bigger and brighter by the second. This sudden change in her best friend's demeanour took Aubrey by surprise, but Chloe's smile was contagious.

 

The redhead smiled at Aubrey, a genuine smile, but there was something different this time. This was a smile Aubrey had never seen on Chloe before. It emanated happiness and pure unadulterated joy; there was a sizzling heat hidden behind it, burning freely and without any type of constraint. It’s as though a dam had burst from within Chloe and now... now she was just allowing herself to feel. It was beautiful.

 

Taking both of the blonde's hands in her own, Chloe giggled as if overwhelmed by her feelings and took a deep breath. "Aubrey. I'm in love with Beca."

 

Aubrey smiled back at Chloe; the only response that seemed fitting fell from her lips was a playful "I know."

 

Chloe seemed surprised by her answer, "You do?"

 

Aubrey smirked at her. "I know you better than I know myself, Chlo. You look at her as though she's made of everything you could have ever dreamed about. You're different around her, more affectionate, and willing her to open up more around you. You don't do that for just anyone, Chlo. You make time for her and go out of your way to ensure that she is happy and comfortable; you’d do whatever it takes to make sure of that.”

 

Aubrey pauses for a moment, allowing Chloe to digest her words before continuing.

 

“Chloe, the fact that you’re still here speaks volumes. In the past, whenever you have shown an interest in someone, and they aren’t responsive, you move on... and yet, here we are, a year later, and you’re still fighting for Beca. All the Bellas can see this scorching heat, this... chemistry... between you both, and do you know what's better? She feels the same way. She looks at you as though you've given her the moon and the stars; the whole universe. She actually smiles around you. Not that half-assed, self-absorbed smirk she always wears, but a true and honest-to-God, I’m-the-happiest-woman-on-this-fucking-planet-because-of-Chloe-Beale smile. She definitely doesn't do that around anyone else. She may be a pain in my ass, but ultimately, she treats you right. You're good for each other."

 

Chloe burst into tears, overcome with such relief at Aubrey’s support. It was clearly something she didn’t know she needed to hear.

 

Throwing herself into Aubrey’s waiting arms, Chloe burrowed herself as close as possible. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

 

Wrapping her arms tightly around her crying best friend, Aubrey whispered fiercely into her ear; "You don't need to thank me sweetie. I accept who you are. I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> They really do have a wonderful friendship. The movies don't do nearly enough to explore that.
> 
> Tbh, the movies don't even explore Beca and Chloe's friendship, instead sticking with the focus of Beca and Amy. Pfft


End file.
